The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of apple tree, botanically known as Malus communis Mill. and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Nicoter’. This new and distinct cultivar was bred by inventor, Johan Nicolai, in Sint-Truiden, Belgium.
‘Nicoter’ originated as a controlled cross between ‘Gala’ (unpatented) and ‘Braeburn’ (unpatented). It most closely resembles ‘Gala’ in appearance, although fruit of ‘Nicoter’ is less conical in shape than that of ‘Gala’, and the coloration of ‘Nicoter’ is more pink and less red than ‘Gala’. Additional differences are shown in the table below.
 Characteristic ‘Nicoter’   ‘Gala’‘Braeburn’ Fruit Skin color Yellow      Yellow     Green(background)Overcolor of fruitRed, pinkOrange red to brightRed, stripedred, stripedFlesh ColorGrey, slightlyRed brownRed brownbrown
The new variety ‘Nicoter’ has been asexually propagated by T-budding and bench grafting onto ‘M9’ and ‘MM111’ rootstocks in Sint-Truiden, Belgium, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new variety are firmly fixed and remain true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.